This invention relates to a container system for organizing items. This invention further relates to a container system for holding and organizing containers. More particularly, this invention concerns such a system that makes use of wasted space in or around cabinets, for use in organizing items, such as spices.
Typically, organizing systems take up a large amount of counter space, limiting the amount of available workspace and cluttering countertops. They may not match the surrounding cabinetry or appliances, and thus, may be unattractive. Other organizing systems may have many moving parts, which can become jammed.
In addition, the proliferation of varieties of spices stored in and around a typical kitchen area is very large; and many people store various spices in more than one place, e.g., cabinets, counters, spice racks, etc., making, among other problems, finding the right spice at the right time, difficult.
Thus, there exists a need for a system that overcomes such disadvantages.